1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording device, and a copier, and, in particular, to an ink-jet recording device including a heating-type fixing device which carries out heating fixing of liquid used for recording by making adhesion thereof to a recording surface of a recording medium, and, to a copier employing such a type of an ink-jet recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet recording device performing recording by firing ink and making it adhere to a recording surface of a recording medium is put into a practical use widely. In an ink-jet recording device, generally speaking, a recording head is provided which has an ink firing nozzle provision surface which fires ink to a recording surface of a recording medium.
Such a recording head fires an ink drop formed by a pressure of an electromechanical transformation device or a heating energy of a thermoelectrical transformation device controlled based on a driving control signal supplied according to image data, to a recording surface of a recording medium through the ink firing nozzle provision surface.
In the recording head, in order to attain improvement in the speed of recording speed, a so-called multi-nozzle type is used in which ink firing nozzles are arranged at a comparatively high-density, i.e., for example, 400 dpi through 600 dpi, or ink nozzles are provided throughout a recording range, for example, throughout the width of recording medium.
In such a long-sized recording head, since ink is fired out comparatively so much for a short time, an ink firing amount increases compared with a conventional recording head, and dryness thereof comes to take a time on the recording medium.
Moreover, since an ink adhering to the recording surface of the recording medium has a possibility of causing a blot of the ink resulting from mixture of various colors of the ink as the number of ink nozzles increases and recording speed becomes higher, it is necessary to fix the ink onto the record surface of the recording medium positively within a short time.
A heat fixing scheme by which the ink adhering to the recording surface of the recording medium is dried by heating has been known as an effective method for fixing ink on the recording surface of the recording medium. However, concerning the dryness of the ink on the recording medium in a condition in which a recording head has many ink firing nozzles arranged there and having a long dimension has not yet been studied enough.